Under The Stars
by Scarletishly
Summary: 10 Months, 8 people, 4 different loves, and a haunted mansion with lots of mysteries. (Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gale)
1. Prolouge

**Lucy Heartfilia**

"Hey, are you... okay?" my bestfriend, Natsu asked. He's my only best friend if you ask me. He's always there for me whenever I needed him the most. He doesn't leave my side, he never did. Well, except whenever I take a bath or whenever I sleep.

"Yeah, everything is..." I hesitated for a moment, but, he's my best friend, "so-not okay," I sighed. I should've told him sooner. We're going to leave in a week and I have to leave everything behind and forget all that happened here in Magnolia just as my father said.

"Why? Is there a problem?" He asked. I can feel tears forming in my eyes, "We're going to leave in a week," I said, trying to prevent the tears in my eyes from falling. He sighed, and focused his look on my face. He hugged me tightly.

"Just... don't forget me, okay?" he said. He's clearly sad and no one can change the fact that he's also on the verge of crying. I hugged him back tightly.

"Yeah. I'll never ever forget you,"

Even in the after life, I'd never would. You can't just forget your best friend especially when you also love him right? Yes, I fell in love with my best friend.

 **Levy McGarden**

I blankly stared at the dark sky. It's raining and I don't have my umbrella with me. And no one would probably share their umbrella with me. I sighed, it sucks to have no friends, doesn't it?

I'm just the normal nerd to them. I don't have friends, people would bully me, I always get the highest grades and I fell in love with the school's most popular athlete.

It's clearly cliche if you ask me. But what made it even more cliche is that there would be a boy who would save me from all the bullying. And another thing that also made my life more cliche, the most popular athlete just lost a bet, then he approached me, flirted with me, when I confessed, he left me, and more girls bullied me.

The only thing I liked about my life is my mysterious knight in shining armor. He's the one who always saves me from the bullies. He even gets into fights because of me. Yet, I never got the chance to say thank you atleast once.

He has long black messy hair that seems to reach his waist, red piercing eyes, and a smirk. That's his usual build. And, he always calls me 'shrimp' or sometimes 'pipsqueak'.

"Hey, shrimp, what'cha doin' alone in the rain?" He asked. I noticed that the rain have stop pouring in me. I looked up only to see an umbrella. He's the one I'm talking about.

"Oh... I didn't bring my umbrella with me," I said, sighing.

"We can share ya' know," he says as he followed it with his famous 'gihee'.

"Thank you..." I lowly said.

"For what?" He asked, giving me a questioning look.

"For everything," I said, smiling.

 **Erza Scarlet**

I was never an ordinary girl. Or should I say, people never treated me as an ordinary girl. Whenever I walk down the halls of our house, there would always be someone calling me 'Lady Erza'. I never had any friends. Let's say, there aren't any child near our house to be friends with.

Outside our house is just a huge garden. There are no house nor any people walking around. Well, except for gardeners. I was always alone. And that's when he came into my life.

The one and only friend I ever had. He has blue hair, and there's a cool red tattoo —or birthmark as he says— framing his right eye.

Whenever I'm alone, he's the first person that comes into my mind. He's always there for me whenever I need someone to talk to, someone to play with, someone to cry with, someone to laugh with, someone to tell my problems, someone who listents to my complains and all.

We only met because his mom and my mom are friends.

But, our happy moment has to be taken away. It's just so cruel.

Me and my mom has to move away because she said she have something important to do. When I told her that maybe I could stay here on where we already are, she refused. She insisted that she wants me to come with her.

But, that wasn't our only problem. He also has to move away. He's also from a rich family just like me. And, we all know that his parents also just care about business and business and never ending business just like mine. So he also has to move away because his father have business to do.

Before we parted, we made a promise. A promise for us to meet again, somewhere out there in the world. We never broke that promise.

After that day, I never saw him again.

 **Juvia Lockser**

No one have ever approached me after what I have said about our most famous girl in school who everyone loves. Let's say she has an unknown reason to hate me. I mean, we never met before the incident and we don't really care about each other.

But, bad girls always finds a way to get what they want even if it means to hurt other people.

She wants my bestfriend from me. The one and only friend I have, well, atleast before _that_ happened. He also never believed me on what I said. They always believe her filthy lies.

She's one of a kind of a b*tch if I say so.

She spread rumors saying I hurt her, I threatened her, I bullied her and so many other things that I haven't even done before in my entire life.

She took everything away from me to the point that even the teachers hate me without even asking what really happened.

And that's until he came. The only one that ever believed me.

His unforgettable raven hair and black eyes.

Little did I know that he would also become one of _them_.

Well atleast, it was only temporarily because everyone soon found out what was the truth.

But, he was also taken away from me.

And from that time, I swore I would never ever love someone again.

I made a mistake on loving him.

 _Okay I know that sucked. But, well, atleast I tried making different stories right?_


	2. Chapter 1

**Third Person POV**

"There you have it people! Our eight famous celebrities who are about to enter the house!" Mirajane Strauss, the host of the show announced. The eight of them went up the stage and greeted each other casually. Mirajane motioned them to go and introduce themselves.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia," the blonde said, quite shy.

"Juvia Lockser," the bluenette nervously said.

"Levy McGarden," another bluenette said quite cheerfully.

"I'm Erza Scarlet," the redhead confidently said.

The boys introduced themselves next,

"Natsu Dragneel," the boy casually said, not even bothered by the crowd.

"Yo, Gray Fullbuster," almost every girl squealed.

"Gajeel Redfox," he said as if he was glaring at the thin air.

"Jellal, Jellal Fernandez," he said, also making the girls squeal.

"Okay, I know the introduction was pretty much useless since we all know who they are, don't we?" Mirajane confidently asked the crowd as they screamed in response, raising their posters of their favorite celebrity in front of them.

"Please step forward as you're about to be teleported inside the mansion, good luck!" The white-haired girl waved good bye to the eight who are now inside the haunted mansion.

Yep, they're in a haunted mansion, and they're going to stay there, no phones, no going outside the gate, and they're being watched by thousands of people. Every move they make, everything they say.

The eight sat down on two couches. All of the girls in the right side while all of the boys are on the left side. The two couches are being seperated by a coffee table.

The living room was quite large and there sure are a lot of rooms in the mansion. Though, some are not accessible.

"Sooo, we're going to live here in 10 Months, huh?" Gray said, his hands are on the back of his head.

"Yep, no phones," Juvia sighed.

"Why don't we eat first? I mean, it's kind of already 8 PM," Erza suggested to all of them.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry too," Natsu agreed.

"So, what are we going to eat?" Gajeel asked. Levy, Lucy, and Jellal remained quiet.

"I think what we ate yesterday was..." Lucy was about to suggest something when it seemed like she doesn't remember what they ate yesterday, "wait, was there a yesterday..?" That was the only thing she could say. Her question seemed to have bothered the others.

"I can't remember anything I did yesterday," Levy spoke.

"Me neither," Jellal said as he tries to remember what he did yesterday.

"Okay, shove that topic of for a moment, why are we here again?" Erza asked the other seven.

"Huh?" Juvia looked confused.

"Yeah... why am I here again?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Lucy Heartfilia**

All of us stared at each other, sitting on the chairs quietly and awkwardly. No one was saying a thing nor doing anything. Why are we even here? Not even a single one of us know why we are here and what happened to ourselves yesterday.

"Okay... This is getting really awkward," I said breaking the silence. All of them looked at me as if I was a ghost of some sort. Everyone sighed, I also sighed.

I felt Erza look at Jellal. She was staring at him as if she was trying to remember something from him. "You seem familiar to me," she told Jellal. I looked at them suspiciously as everyone else did the same.

"You seem familiar too," he replied as he looked at her in her eyes. What the hell is happening? First, we don't remember anything and now they say they look familiar? Oh god, don't tell me they knew each other? They look cute though.

"And you seem familiar to me," The salmon-haired guy, who is Natsu pointed towards me. I gave him a confused and questioning look. I stared deeply into his eyes and then, the next thing I knew, he also seems familiar.

"You seem familiar to me now too," I walked towards him and pushed my face closer to his, as I continued staring deeply into his eyes.

"Get a room, lovebirds."

I quickly pulled my face away from his as I shouted at the bluenette girl - the smaller one - who said that. "We're not lovebirds!"

"I'm going to prepare our dinner and then after we eat, we're going to unpack, okay?" Erza said in a motherly voice as she walked towards the kitchen. A minute or later, she came back.

"Psst, guys, I need all of you here," she said as she quickly motioned us to follow her. The moment we entered the kitchen, I accidentally screamed along with the taller bluenette girl.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAH!"

In front of us is a portrait of someone who looks exactly like a ghost.

"Shh... there's a paper stuck in it," Erza said as she walked closer to the portrait as the others tried stopping her from doing it. She ignored them and continued walking near her.

"It says, _Praeterita redire possis_ ," she started glowing and the next thing we knew, she's a child. Her clothes shrunk along with her.

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

The other seven looked at her, trying not to laugh. I meant six. A certain blue-haired boy looked at her as he gently picked the little girl. The redhead tried not to look at him with a blush on her face. "You look cute," he said as he followed it with a soft laugh.

"W-what?!"

"I said you look cute," he continued to giggle.

"Put me down please," she calmly said.

"Nope."

"Pleaseeee?" She begged.

"OMG! She looks so adorable!" Levy and Lucy squealed.

Jellal gently put her down. She quickly went to one of the drawers searching for a knife. When she finally found one, everyone looked at her, shocked.

"Get out of the way," she demanded as she quickly threw the knife at the wall as if she was playing darts, "Who goes there?" she coldly asked. Everyone looked at her with confused looks plastered on their faces.

"Alright, alright, you got me, Titania," a man with black and white hair said as he raised both of his hands. Everyone looked at him shocked.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked.

"My name's Macbeth," the man said.

"I just want to tell you, the first mystery starts now. The one who triggered it shall also be the one to end it," he spoke calmly. "One more thing, the spell will wear off after a month. But, you can also disable the spell by doing something," he added.

"Which means, Erza would also be the one to end it?" Levy asked.

"WHERE'D HE GO?!" the three idiots asked no one in particular.

"Nothing seemed to change about me except for my size," Erza calmly said as if nothing happened.

"WHY ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS?!" The three idiots asked again in sync.

"Because panicking wouldn't help," she simply said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Now, now, I'm going to start cooking for real, don't bother me, and Jellal, I want you to stay," she said, fully aware that she's still a child.

"But you're a child now," Juvia reminded the redhead.

"Don't worry, as I have said, nothing changed except for my size, and I wanted Jellal to stay cause he's going to help me," she said, flashing a warm smile to her friends acting as if she's a mother to them.

"Are you sure, Erza?" Lucy asked.

"I'm pretty much sure she's capable of cooking, she's Erza," Levy said.

"Just set the table or go around the house," Erza said giving them an idea of what they could do while she's cooking.

"Okay then."

With that, they all left, Jellal staying beside Erza.

* * *

 **Erza Scarlet**

"I'm pretty much sure you didn't make me stay behind because you wanted me to help you in cooking," Jellal said. God, is he really smart to see through me or everyone there are idiots? Except for Levy and Lucy though.

"Well, yeah, I just wanted to say that after I was turned into a damn child, your name appeared on the paper," I said pointing to the portrait that turned me into a freaking child.

Jellal looked at the note and said something but I couldn't quite hear it because I was busy looking for food in the big refrigerator.

"I can't think of a food to... cook," I was about to tell him something when he cut me off by picking me up and hugging me. I looked at him with a confused look not even bothered by him, hugging me. I felt myself blushing furiously as he continued hugging me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Trying to disable the spell," he CALMLY said.

"People can see us you know?" I reminded him.

" I don't care," he said, smiling at me.

* * *

 _OKAYYY. I THINK THAT SUCKED AGAIN. LMAO._

 _JUST A REMINDER: THERE MIGHT BE MORE JERZA SCENES THAN THE OTHER SHIPS. (THEY'RE MY OTP, I'M SORRY)_


	4. Chapter 3

**Erza Scarlet**

"I don't care," he smiled.

"So, Mr. Who doesn't care, how do you plan on disabling the spell?" I asked him while he is still holding me up.

He hummed then he sighed, "It only says Love Jellal here," he said.

"Will you please put me down first while you think of a way? I mean, everyone is waiting for their food," I said, trying to sound annoyed.

"Okay then, Scarlet," he said gently putting me down as he scanned the paper once again.

I grabbed some Fettuccine, Butter, Mushrooms, Bacon, Cream and Parmesan Cheese. Guess what I'm going to do? Alfredo with Bacon. I learned it from my mom.

I gently placed everything on the counter near the stove and looked at the freezer. There are cut potatoes waiting to be fried.

"I got it," he said. I gave him a slight smile and grabbed a chair so I can stand on it and get a pot. I'm going to cook the pasta first.

Just when I was about to stand up on the chair, Jellal quickly held me up and did the thing I would never expect him to do.

* * *

 **Lucy Heartfilia**

"Maybe we should unpack our things first, right?" Gray suggested as everyone stood up and got their bags. Well, except for Jellal and Erza.

"I think the rooms are there," Levy said as she pointed to a hall. It only has four doors. Two on the left and two on the right.

"Why are there only four rooms?" I asked. But everyone just shrugged. I quickly went to one of the doors and tried opening it. But, it was locked.

"Why the heck are the doors locked?" I complained.

"There are weird things written in the door," Natsu said as he pointed to each door with weird markings on it.

1st Door:

 _(3) Alike, (2) Queen, (2) Amid_

2nd Door:

 _Caerulum_

3rd Door:

 _Hyacinthum - Purpura_

4th Door:

 _Caerula_

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF RIDDLE?!"

"No, Idiot," I said, smacking the dark blue haired guy.

"Hmm... all of these seems to be in a different language," Levy said, examining everything on the doors.

"I think it's Latin," I said.

"Oh, yeah! Now, all we have to do is translate it!"

We started translating everything on the door except for the first door. The four waited for us to translate the words completely.

"Okay, so, the second door means blue," she said as she grabbed a marker and wrote blue in the second room on the left side.

"The third means 'Violet - Purple'," I said as I grabbed my own marker and went to the first door in the right side and wrote Violet/Purple on the door of the room.

"The fourth means Dark Blue," I added and wrote dark blue on the door of the second room on the right side.

"It's Aliquam, now stop fighting you three," Juvia told the three who were fighting since who knows when.

"Aliquam is orange," Levy said, as she wrote Orange on the first door on the left side.

"Okay, what next?" I asked Levy.

"H-Hey guys, dinner is ready," Erza suddenly appeared.

"W-why are you not a child anymore?!" Gajeel asked Erza, completely surprised.

"D-Don't ask me that! D-dinner i-is re-ready! Do you want to eat or what?" she was stuttering and blushing while talking.

She quickly ran off towards the dining room her face rivaling her hair.

I smirked. Something happened.

All of us sat in the dining room. The table is surprisingly clean and the dining table is big enough for us.

Three sat on the right side, three sat on the left side, and two sat on each end of the table.

Jellal sat on one end while Erza sat on the other end. I'm across Natsu who is on Jellal's left. Next to me is Levy, she's across Gajeel. Next to her is Juvia, who is across Gray.

The redhead and the blueberry seem to get as far as possible away from each other. They are both blushing furiously.

"E-Eat already," Erza said, covering her face.

"Why are the two of you blushing?" Juvia blurted out.

"N-Nothing!" the two of them said in sync. Man, something's up with these two.

Our food is Alfredo with Bacon and there are also French Fries. I placed a little amount of Alfredo on my plate and tasted it.

"THIS IS DELICIOUS!" Natsu kind of shouted as he hurried to eat as much as he can.

"G-Go on, eat there's plenty," Erza really looks like a mother to us right now. Or, maybe an older sister.

"So, what did you guys do?" Jellal asked the six of us. And now he looks like a father. What the heck is really up with these two?

"We were planning on unpacking but, the rooms were locked," Gajeel explained.

"And, there are only four rooms," Levy said.

"Only four?" Erza repeated.

"Yes," Juvia nodded her head.

"And guess what? There are weird words in each door," Natsu said while eating his food. If that's even possible.

"Natsu, you shouldn't talk while your mouth is full," Jellal said.

"Yeah, he's right, Natsu," Erza agreed with Jellal.

WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING?

"Did something happen between you two?" I asked then continued eating my food.

"N-Nothing!" They both said in sync, _again_.

"Oh really? How did you get Erza into her size again?" I asked Jellal more.

Everyone stopped eating, completely interested in what Jellal did. Erza and Jellal blushed even more.

"Ya' know, you two act like you're in a secret relationship or something," Gray said.

"Whatever, just finish your food then we could try figuring how to open the bedrooms," Erza said.

"Yeah, she's right," Jellal agreed.

We just finished our food silently and Erza was the one who washed the dishes. We waited patiently for her to finish and when she finished, we went straight to the hall before.

"Hey, there aren't any magic circles here before," I said pointing at the magic circles on the floor.

And... there was something written on the wall.

 _Blue Yellow = Green_ "I want all of you to hold your bags and do as I say," Erza said.

All of us did what she said.

"Natsu and Lucy, I want you to stand together on the first Magic circle," she instructed. Natsu and I did what she said.

The next thing we knew, the door started glowing and 'Natsu and Lucy' was written in the door.

The magic circle disappeared. I tried opening the door and it opened.

"That was great!" Gray commented.

"Okay, next, Gray and..." she thought for a moment.

"Gray and Levy on the second," they both did what she said but nothing happened.

"No, Gray and Jellal?" Nothing happened again.

"Gray and Juvia," and theeen, it opened.

"Next, Gajeel and Levy on the fourth," she instructed, it easily opened.

"And that leaves us on the third one," she said, as the same blush on her face on the dining table crept back to her face again.

"Y-Yeah, I guess so."


	5. Chapter 4

**Levy McGarden**

"I'm still wondering how Jellal turned Erza back though," I'm talking to Gajeel while putting my clothes in the closet. Our room is plain, actually. There are two beds, one on the left, one on the right. Each bed has a bedside table with a lamp, and of course two closets. Nothing else.

"This room is pretty boring, don't you think, shrimp?"

"Who are you calling a shrimp?!" I shouted at him, unintentionally shoving all of my remaining clothes in the closet.

"Who else?"

I didn't answer him. It's probably me. JUST BECAUSE I HAVE A HEIGHT PROBLEM DOESN'T MEAN THAT HE HAS THE RIGHT TO CALL ME SHRIMP!

I made a small 'hmph' sound as he said, "Gihee."

 _Why do I have to be roommates with someone like him?!_

"Why the hell do you look so familiar?" He asked, obviously irritated.

"How the hell would I know?" I asked back, not answering his question because I really didn't have an answer for that.

"Ugh," was the only sound he made.

 **Juvia Lockser**

"Don't give me that kind of shitty reaction, you idiot," I heard Gray fighting with Natsu outside our room, _for no reason._

"If you don't want me to make a shitty reaction, then don't go walking around this house, naked!" Natsu replied, obviously annoyed and irritated.

Ever since we came back from the dining room, the two of them started dighting for no necessary reason. Or at least a reasonable one.

"When the hell did I even get naked?!"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!"

I sighed as I continued shoving my clothes on my closet _neatly_.

"Calm down you two," I heard Lucy, trying to stop the fight between the two.

No one could actually stop them except for Erza. She's the only one who could get them shivers down their throats. No one has successfully attempted to break their fights for the seven times they have already fought.

I tried. I tried breaking their fight but only ended up like the others. Until, I built up the confidence to try again and stop them.

I slammed the door open and gave them one of my deadliest look, "If the two of you don't shut your mouths off, I'll shut the hell out of them."

The two stopped dead and looked at me with their eyes wide. That wasn't the response I was expecting.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

They moved again, "You're not Erza, so don't stop us!" Natsu yelled.

"What did you say, Natsu?" I felt a voice just behind me ask. She's here. She's god damn here. And we're all dead.

"WHO THE HELL ARE Y—", he didn't continue his sentence, instead, he gulped.

"What were you saying just a while ago, Natsu Dragneel?" She asked, quite calmly, her hands crossed. Natsu placed his arm around Gray as Gray did the same.

 _Erza Scarlet —_ That one woman who can literally make every enemies become bestfriends in no time.

"N-Nothing, right Gray?!" He act as if he was innocent.

"So, what are we going to do next?" Lucy suddenly came out the door. Or, maybe not. Maybe she was just standing for a long time there while people weren't paying much attention to her.

"Yeah, you're right, it's getting kinda boring," I agreed.

"Why don't we explore the whole place?"

"Let's start exploring downstairs first," Levy suggested.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty hot in here," I said. No one replied. I looked around and people were giving me strange looks. I raised one of my brows, "Eh?"

"What do you mean it's getting hot?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, it's actually so cold," Lucy agreed.

"It has always been hot since yesterday when we weren't even here!" Gray added, his shirt was now gone and he's half-naked.

"Put a shirt, stripper!"

"What kind of stripper puts clothes?! Plus, I'm not a stripper!"

"Shh... do you hear something?" Erza said, getting closer and closer to the stairs. Jellal stared at her before grabbing her hand.

"KYAAAAAAA!!" Was her priceless reaction. Her eyes are shut tightly, and she's trembling.

"What the hell?" Natsu looked at Erza. No, not at Erza. But, at the mysterious note floating beside Erza.

 **Third Person's POV**

"God damnit," Gray cursed. He looks completely scared because of what he read.

"What does it say?" Lucy asked for everyone.

"It says, ' _Choose one. A, B, or C,_ " he answered.

"Wait... so, we are going to choose one," Natsu repeated.

"What did I say, you dumb idiot?" Gray asked the salmon-haired guy,completely annoyed.

"Shh... we have to choose one."

"I choose A," Jellal said.

"B!" Said Gray.

"C," Gajeel joined in.

"D," Natsu said.

"Dude, are you even listening?" Gray asked as he smacked the boy in his head.

"Are you blind?!" He replied back, this time, it was him who smacked the raven-haired boy.

"There wasn't a 'D' in here before!"

"I choose C," Erza said, breaking the fight between the two.

"A," Juvia simply said.

"C," Lucy said.

"D," Levy said.

"So... most of the people chose C," Gajeel started, he _talked_ to the floating note that was now out of Gray's hand.

"We choose 'C'."

The options from the note disappeared and more letters started appearing.

 ** _1 - A is just like how 26 - Z._**

 ** _9_**

 ** _13 - 16 - 27 - 10 - 27 - 20 - 13 - 3_**

 ** _20 - 1_**

 ** _7 - 4 - 3_**

 ** _7 - 3 - 11 - 3 - 17 - 20 - 13 - 20 - 5 - 1_**

 ** _9 - 21 - 9 - 20 - 7 - 13_**

 ** _14 - 5 - 16_**

 ** _Rules:_**

 ** _9 should be added to (-8)_**

 ** _13 should be added to 6_**

 ** _16 should be added to 5_**

 ** _27 should be subtracted by 9_**

 ** _10 should be subtracted from 26_**

 ** _20 should be subtracted by 11_**

 ** _3 should be subtracted from -4 -4_**

 ** _1 should be subtracted from 3 (-5)_**

 ** _7 should be added to [ 0( 24 36 89 14 5) 13]_**

 ** _4 should be added to [2 (4) 3 (9)] - 6 (-7)_**

 ** _11 should be multiplied to 1 1/11_**

 ** _5 should be multiplied to 651/217_**

 ** _17 should divide 374_**

 ** _21 should be multiplied by 23 then divided by 3 then added to (-138)_**

 ** _14 should be added to 23. Then, divide 925 with the result._**

"I am definitely not doing that," Gajeel said, trying to sneak away from the others.

"No way."

"Yeah."

"We're all in this together."


End file.
